Seeking Revenge II: Audrey's Revenge!
by WriterzCrampGirl
Summary: Remember the Roscoe Killer? Well remember the surprise twist? That's right, Audrey's back adn with a grudge! Can Lily keep her little blonde head safe? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Plot**

**Audrey's POV**

I sat and stared out the window. I lay a hand on my stomach; I was now six weeks pregnant.

'_Her fault, this is all her fault,'_ I thought to myself for the hundredth time that morning.

It's her fault that this child is now fatherless. It's her fault that I'm all alone now. _Everything_ is her fault!

"Don't worry baby," I whispered to my unborn child. "She'll pay. Mommy will have her revenge and you can grow up in a world without her evil presence."

I started to cry as I finished the promise to my child. Why was this happening to me? What had I done to deserve this? _Nothing_. I had done absolutely nothing to deserve this misery and pain. All this suffering should be hers. This should be her wallowing in misery. This is all her fault anyway.

"I promise you sweetie, before you're born I'll get rid of that wretched, vile creature!" I vowed as I stroked my stomach.

You best watch your pretty little blonde head Lily Randal! I _will_ have my revenge!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_ **_Yeah, I know it's been awhile but shut up, I've had writers block! Here's the next little installment of Audrey's Revenge, and I can't promise that it'll be as good as Seeking Revenge (if anyone even thought it was good). But yeah, I'm not sure where this is going yet, but I'll do my best with it. This one's for Eric…just because._

**Chapter Two: The Revenge Begins**

**Travis' POV**

It had been about two months since River Pierce had been locked up, two months after Ray was killed, and yet our lunch table still seemed empty without him. Eric was a great addition, but we all knew that he couldn't fill in for Ray. I knew Lily really missed Ray, but she seemed to be in heaven with Eric.

"Travis, you haven't touched your lunch dude," Robbie commented quietly. After Ray, Parker, and Meagan's funerals I hadn't eaten much. Parker and Meagan weren't _really_ one of us, they didn't have that RFR bond with us, but we all still missed them too. I just couldn't find it in me to eat much.

"I'm not hungry," I said pushing my tray away. I saw Robbie, Eric, and Lily all exchange worried glances but I pretended not to notice. I knew that they worried about me not eating, but I also knew that they were all dealing in their own dirty little ways. We all pretended not to see Robbie's scars and we all ignored Lily's detention steak and we all looked the other way when Eric did something destructive (usually graffiti or the like).

I looked around the cafeteria and noticed that Audrey was glaring at Lily again. She had been doing that a lot since River was arrested and it was all over school that she was pregnant with his kid.

If looks could kill Lily would have been dead a long time ago.

**Audrey's POV**

She sits there with all her stupid friends as if nothing's wrong. She pretends that it's not her fault that my baby's daddy is in lock up.

I hadn't quite come up with an attack plan yet, I just knew that it would have to cause Lily immense pain. Killing her just wouldn't be enough…it would just be too good for her. She deserved so much more for what she did to me.

Ugh, look at the way she clings to her stupid friends-especially that stupid boyfriend of hers! Wait! That's it; maybe the way to torture her is to torture her friends! Hurt those that she loves…a little reenactment of the Roscoe Killer! She was so hurt when all those others were killed, and not even all of them were close to her! This time the targets are all those that she loves with a side of mind games.

**Lily's POV**

Around 2 AM my cell rang and I groggily picked it up. "What do you want?"

There was complete silence on the other end.

"Hello?" the silence was getting to be a little creepy.

I was starting to pick out the sound of slow breathing on the other end.

"Okay, this isn't funny. Who is this?" I said trying to keep the fear from my voice.

The was a slow, almost taunting laugh on the other end and it sent shivers up my spine and goosebumps up and down my arms.

"What do you want?" I was almost crying now.

The voice is a sound that I don't think I'll ever forget. It was deep yet high at the same time, dripping with a cold smugness.

"Your pretty blonde hair…soaked in your blood," I could almost feel that smirk and the cold breath of the caller on the back of my neck as I fought not to scream.

The line went dead and I drained my lungs with a scream so loud I woke up everyone on the block.

**Audrey's POV**

I had gotten good at throwing my voice. I don't think she suspected me in the least. I could picture her sitting on her bed shaking like there was no tomorrow probably crying her stupid eyes out.

She'd better watch out though…this was only the beginning.


End file.
